The Saga Of Mew
by the .303 bookworm
Summary: Since ancient times the legen of Mew existed, long before the existence of the being known as Mewtwo...


The Saga of Mew

Pokemon Fanfic

size18Prologue: A long, long time ago.../size

- South America  
- The Great temple

"All Praise Mew!" Screamed the high priest. Over A hundred thousand men roared in reply.

Hovering half a meter above his carved obsidian throne, located at the summit of a gargantuan pyramid built of huge slabs of rose-quartz, gazed upon by over 342,001 ardent worshipers; The great avatar, the bringer of plenty, heart of the rainbow, child of the moon, the cloud Shepherd , rain weeper and drought quencher, vanquisher of the great famines and father of all that lived: Mew, spun around as he tried to catch his own tail.  
"colorvioletMew /color:)"

imghttp://tn3-1. after the crowd had calmed its cheers at the sound of their "god" speaking, the hide-clad high-priest turned away from the teeming masses so as to fully face The Progenitor, The Eldest, MEW. (Who had caught his tail and was now blowing small pink bubbles of energy from his mouth).

"Oh Holy Mew, greatest of all that live, we, your most faithful worshipers have gathered here at the base of the greatest of your many temples to praise you forevermore, to show our boundless devotion, our fealty... And to call for your Aid and Blessing!"

The Small pink "God's" pink bubble popped in mid blow, splattering all over his face before evaporating into thin air. He shook his head and tipped his head sideways quizzically.  
"colorvioletMew?/color"

The Priest spun round to face the crowd  
" Hear the voice of the great Mew as he acknowledges the words of we mere humans!" The worshipers cheered and supplicated themselves in devotion, a wave of humanity centered upon the apex of the great pyramid.

"Oh blessed Mew, we thank you for your blessing to cleanse the world of the heretics and heathens who dare claim that there are other Pokemon rather than you, the one True Mew The Pokemon. They blasphemously claim that there are other beasts above the animals of the field who evolve and approach the power of a human, let alone that of a god, that of You oh Mew! They claim that these things resemble you, that they are degenerate copies of you or another Mew, that you are but one of many Pokemon The High priest spat to cleanse his lips from the taint as he spoke these words ".

Mew nodded his head up and down, his eyes squinted in delight as he managed to understand most of what his funny old friend was saying about them finding other Pokemon and more Mew.  
He'd been getting afraid that he'd never manage to understand any of their funny sound based language or strange mental patterns, but here they were telling him about how they'd found more Pokemon and were going out to meet them and to play with them (And with Mew) and to greet and Gather them, bringing them all together as things should be."  
"colorvioletMew, Meew-Mewww! Mew, mew Mew/color!"

The Priest turned to the Crowd of worshipers and roared:  
"The Words of the Great Mew are diamond clear, the deviants are to be wiped out, along with the abominations that they dare Compare to the all-mighty Mew! Bring forth the prisoners!"

The crowd cheered and roared in a frenzy of blood-lust until the very ground shook as a thousand and one priests emerged from the labyrinthine depths of the great temple, each followed by a pair of guards carrying a captured heathen or "False Pokemon".

Mew was so happy at seeing the new Pokemon that he literally somersaulted 3 times over in mid-air from pure joy.  
Here were so many new friends and Pokemon that he could play with (as soon as they had rested, they seemed a bit tired and not very cheerful).  
But then Mew saw that the men in funny hats were kindly helping them onto big stone beds and resting them down there, so he didn't bother sending waves of healing energy into them as he had during the great sunstroke Epidemic.

imghttp://www.icbernareggio.it/ragazzi/pokemon/mewup.gif/img

As he looked at them he also looked inside himself and shifted to assume their forms, turning into Pokemon after Pokemon in a flash of white light before losing interest and returning to his original form.

The High priest called out to his brethren:  
"You have seen cunning Mew change form as he did during the terrible Famine Stampede, and now he has told us to destroy the monsters first before their heretic masters. Raise the sacred knives of Sacrifice!"

Mew was now flitting about in the air in his "True" pink form and bouncing bubbles off of his "throne" in excitement at seeing how all the humans were empathizing with their new Poke-friends and were getting ready to embrace them all at once! Mew closed his eyes and purred with innocent Joy.  
"colorvioletMy-eewwwww/color..."

The Crowd had gone silent, and remained so as the final sacrificial command of the High priest rang out, was heard by his acolytes and was achieved successfully despite lacking experience in the procedure of bloody sacrifice.

The silence was broken first by the screams of agony and pain, and then by something far more terrifying - Utter silence imposed over every living being with 5 miles of the Temple, a silence imposed by a single being who's eyes now glowed in a rage all the hotter for him having never before acted in hate or wrath before in all his centuries of existence.

Mew was angry, and the world would not see its like again for many a millennium.

Mew's purple eyes glowed and shone brighter than a comet, brighter than the sun until they reached the pin-prick intensity of a marble sized supernova, a glowing ball of super-heated energy coalescing around its small body and began to spin and grow rapidly, sucking in matter as it grew and expanded before erupting, destroying the blood stained gargantuan temple as if it were a pile of kindling stacked by a child, the blast extending hundreds of meters into the air but somehow, impossibly not harming the petrified spectators gaping and soundlessly screaming in terror.

After the smoke and the cloud of dust & pulverized quartz had cleared somewhat nothing was left of the temple but the shrine at its base, surrounded by vaporized quartz, shattered crystal and smashed rock.  
Yet despite the inhumane destruction there were still survivors - Suspended inside giant floating pink bubbles that were slowly drifting to the ground lay the High-priest, the Surviving (Now healed) Pokemon and the remaining prisoners. Of the priests & Guards there was no sign.

The first bubble containing the (Former) High Priest & (Drought-filler assistant) reached the ground and popped, expelling its contents.  
He rose to his feet slowly, his hands shaking as he reached for (And removed) his head-dress, a cap which bore upon its tip a single long hair given to him by Mew itself when he had found & befriended the Pokemon so many years ago before the ending of the great Drought by the small & benevolent Pokemon. He had kept it with him ever since, never leaving it or failing to preserve it .

He cast it to the ground and fell to his knees weeping.

Far away at just over 11,101 meters/second Mew flew through the Sky, through spiraling clouds and into the void of space itself.  
It was many a year until Scholars & Astronomers developed Telescopes powerful enough to allow them to see what had caused the strange new crater on the surface of the moon, and that the Crater was inhabited by a small pink creature no less (This revelation Sparking a technological revolution and the second Renaissance of the Kanto & Johto Regions). .End I.

----------------------


End file.
